Aliados- Cronicas de Legion
by Tepo
Summary: Minato es el cuarto Hokage, y como tal debe proteger la aldea; sin embargo la propia aldea tiene conflictos por la enemistad entre Hyuga y Uchiha, los principales clanes de Konoha. Ademas, Kushina esta por dar a luz y sospechan de un ataque de la aldea, la cual tampoco acepta a Kushina como una igual. Y sorpresivamente el heroe que salvara todo no es otro sino un demonio: el Kyubi


**Sobre la historia:**

Cronicas es la explicacion de eventos pasados de otro fic mio llamado "Aliados". Puedes leer el fic sin leer aliados, porque es totalmente independiente, pero si deseas conocer el final de los personajes, Aliados es tu siguiente parada.

Cronicas se publicara Paralelamente a Aliados para que si deseas leer ambos, se te de informacion pero no arruine las sorpresas, Disfruta la historia y recuerda que no es necesario leer "Aliados" para entenderla, solamente es recomendable...

Regalame un comentario al finalizar!

* * *

-¡A la carga, nyo!

Un chico delgado de pelo negro y ojos azules apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse, antes que un chorro de agua lo empapara completamente; vestía un conjunto azul que se oscureció por efecto de agua, así como sus ojos se entrecerraron con una notable furia. Frente a él, un muro se alzaba y una chica en lo alto del mismo dejó caer una cubeta vacía.

La chica saltó al suelo, estirando los brazos hacia arriba; su largo pelo gris llegaba casi hasta su entrepierna, totalmente lacio y sedoso; vestía una chaqueta verde con pantalón corto a juego, así como el protector de la aldea de la hoja en la cintura y una gabardina con el símbolo de los Uzumaki, de color gris. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión y malicia, mientras estiraba su cuerpo de forma un tanto provocativa. Ambos chicos tendrían alrededor de unos quince años.

-Nyarko…- susurró el chico molesto.

-Vamos, Ebisu, no te lo tomes a mal, nyo- dijo la chica con ligereza-. Con esa cara pareces un cachorrito mojado…

-¡Chacal!- replicó Ebisu molesto-. Soy el Chacal de Konoha.

-Y yo la princesa helada, nyo- rio la chica dando vueltas sobre una pierna.

-¡Por favor, Nyarko! ¡¿Cuando dejaras de actuar como una niña?!- replicó Ebisu cruzándose de brazos-. Eres la hermana del cuarto Hokage…

-Y yo la hermana del chacal- replicó una voz detrás de Ebisu- ¿Esperas que deje de divertirme por ello?

-¡Akane!- exclamó Ebisu dándose la vuelta sorprendido-. Vaya… que silenciosa te has vuelto.

-Hermanito, creo que exageras las cosas- replicó la recién llegada-. No veo nada de malo en la actitud de Nyarko-chan.

-¡Yooooh!- gritó Nyarko alzando su mano derecha.

-Rayos…- susurró Ebisu tapándose el rostro con su mano derecha.

Akane era una niña de unos doce años; de pelo corto y negro, vestía un conjunto ninja morado tal vez un poco revelador para su corta edad, escotado en pecho y que mostraba su vientre y piernas, pero que nadie podía convencerla de que fuera inadecuado. Siempre se defendió diciendo "Si distraigo al enemigo, que mejor!". Ambas chicas se saludaron con un abrazo y soltaron una carcajada, dejándose caer en el pasto. Ebisu se retiró el pelo húmedo del rostro y se acercó a las chicas, aunque permaneció de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Es cierto que tendrán una pelea?- preguntó Akane dejándose caer al pasto.

-El maestro Akai considera necesario una prueba…- empezó a decir Ebisu.

-El viejito roñoso quiere que le patee el trasero al cachorro, nyo- interrumpió Nyarko alzando sus puños de forma amenazadora.

-¡Respeta al maestro!- replicó Ebisu molesto- ¡El ermitaño de los perros es el mas poderoso entre todos los ermitaños!

-Eso no le quita lo roñoso, nyo…- replicó Nyarko en un susurro confidencial con Akane, quien soltó una risa disimulada.

-Decía, una prueba de habilidad; los principales representantes de la aldea asistiran, aunque se considera un evento de alto secreto…

-Papá lo está presumiendo con sus amigos- replicó Akane.

-Supongo que no debí decirle…- rió Ebisu nervioso.

-Espera ¿Como que los representantes?

-Bueno, el cuarto considero una oportunidad perfecta- explicó Ebisu con naturalidad-. Asi que varios clanes asistiran con sus propios representantes.

-¡¿Un torneo?!

-Mmm… se podria decir- reflexiono Ebisu-. Shisui e Itachi por parte de los Uchiha, Nyarko por los Uzumaki… aunque es un Namikaze…

-¡Soy Uzumaki!- replicó la chica poniéndose de pie y mostrando el símbolo en su gabardina.

-Si, como sea…- suspiró Ebisu-. También irá Kakashi y un tal Gai, no se de clanes sean; Kuno de los Nara, Hachi de los Hyuga y una tal Kurenai.

-Me caen mal los dos últimos- replicó Nyarko dejándose caer al suelo nuevamente.

-Espera, hermano- replicó Akane pensativa-. Contigo son nueve; no pueden hacer un torneo con nueve participantes…

-Kurenai no participará, solamente va por una prueba específica contra Shisui.

-¡Torneo, nyo!- exclamó Nyarko feliz- ¿Cual es el premio?

-Eh… no tengo idea- se encogió de hombros Ebisu, y después sonrió de forma un tanto perversa-. Para mi es suficiente premio humillarte frente a Kushina…

-Te pateare el trasero tres veces antes que puedas gritar por la primer patada- replicó Nyarko sonriendo con dulzura.

-Jaja… que forma de hablarse entre novios- rió Akane.

-¡No somos novios!- gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, notablemente sonrojados.

-Si, como sea…- suspiró Akane.

-Kakashi es un chico mucho más guapo e interesante- replicó Nyarko cruzándose de brazos-. Estoy segura que piensa invitarme al festival de primavera…

-Kurenai es una chica muy sexy- comentó Ebisu mirando de reojo a Nyarko-. Esa vestimenta suya es muy sexy y tiene unos ojos simplemente hermosos…

-¡Kakashi también!

-¿En serio? Con cicatriz y ojos de distinto color, debe ser todo un casanova…- dijo Ebisu con sarcasmo.

Nyarko se puso de pie, sonrojada y molesta, abalanzándose sobre Ebisu; sin embargo, a falta del elemento sorpresa, Ebisu era más rápido. La chica quiso tomar a Ebisu del cuello, el cual giró y poniéndose detrás de Nyarko, la agarró de los senos. Levantó a la chica y la arrojó al frente; ella sonrojada se cubrió los senos y cayó de lado, de una forma un tanto brusca. La chica se sentó en el suelo, con el rostro estallando en rojo y los labios cerrados con firmeza. Ebisu sonrió, pero supo que había cruzado un límite peligroso.

-¡Ahora tendrás que casarte conmigo, nyo!- gritó la chica cubriéndose como si estuviera desnuda.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que mierdas dices?!

-¡Hermano, eres un pervertido!- gritó Akane dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ebisu.

-¡Aaah!

-¡No podré casarme!- lloró Nyarko cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡No, Nyarko! ¡No llores!- pidió Ebisu preocupado agachándose al lado de Nyarko; el chico miró alrededor preocupado de que su maestro… o la maestra de Nyarko estuvieran cerca. De hecho, eran amigos.

-¡Voy a ser una solterona!

-¡No, no, no!- exclamó Ebisu nervioso-. Solo fueron… sólo fue un pequeño apretón…

-¡YA NO SOY VIRGEN!- gritó la chica desconsolada.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Ebisu sonrojado cubriendo la boca de la chica- ¡Me casare contigo, no hay problema!

-¡Tu no me quieres!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Lo dices solo para callarme!- replicó la chica sin descubrirse su rostro pero calmando su llanto notablemente.

-Claro que no… tu… tu eres una chica muy linda. Me gustas mucho- dijo Ebisu sonrojado.

-¿Y Kurenai?- replicó ella.

-Solo… solo era para molestarte…

-¡Caiste, nyo!

Nyarko se puso de pie de un salto, sin una sola lágrima en su rostro; sacó la lengua a Ebisu y salió corriendo mientras Akane soltaba una sonora carcajada detrás de ellos. La primer reacción de Ebisu fue la confusión, pero pronto reaccionó con una palidez extrema; se puso de pie y al mismo tiempo la palidez se volvió un saludable color rojo, mientras furioso corrió detrás de la chica. Aunque la situación no era la ideal, ambos corrían con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros; Akai, que observaba todo de lejos, no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada. Ebisu era un idiota, pero un idiota de buen corazón.

* * *

-Minato, he terminado los preparativos- dijo un hombre pálido de pelo negro y largo.

-Gracias, Orochimaru- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-¿Crees que es prudente este torneo con el embarazo de Kushina tan avanzado?

-Lo creo necesario para limar asperezas- explicó Minato con un suspiró-. Los Uchiha y los Hyuga no van bien, y de mas esta decir que muchos siguen viendo a mi esposa como un peligro en potencia…

-Es un peligro en potencia- rió Orochimaru.

-Si, pero por motivos distintos- respondió Minato con una sonrisa.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio; se encontraban en lo alto de la torre del Hokage, observando la aldea. Recorrieron con la mirada los muros exteriores e intercambiaron una mirada.

-Una guerra se cierne sobre Konoha.

-Los muros son resistentes.

-Lo sé- admitió Namikaze-. Mientras nada pueda romper esos muros, tenemos una ventaja que supera con creces la de la mayoría de aldeas; aun así, preparar la aldea para tener la menor cantidad de bajas es mi obligación.

-¿Cuantos soldados esperas perder?

-Ninguno- replicó Minato con seriedad-. Y si una vida debe ser tomada ese dia, sera la mia…

-Tienes un hijo en camino- replicó Orochimaru.

-Y es por ello que me preocupo- explicó Minato girando-. Si soy capaz de dejar una aldea unificada y poderosa detrás de mí, con una madre cariñosa será más que suficiente para él…

-Si Kushina te oye…

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver al recién llegado, el cual era un anciano de aspecto un tanto de vagabundo, aunque curiosamente no sucio; su ropa le quedaba grande y su pelo estaba muy alborotado.

-Hola, Akai.

-En estos momentos, Minato, hay tres ermitaños en tu aldea- comentó Akai ignorando por completo las formalidades-. Sin contar a los Sannin y unos muy prometedores ninjas; diría que Konoha está en una situación considerablemente confortable ¿Porque algun imbecil habría de atacarla?

-Por el Kyubi…- respondió Minato con tristeza.

Orochimaru se recargo contra una pared cercana y se cruzó de brazos, con su característica sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Es la mayor de las bestias, y todos sabemos que hay dos momentos en la vida de un Jinchuriki en que su Biju puede ser liberado aunque no se conozca el tipo de sellado- explicó Orochimaru-. Y esas dos son: Cuando esta muriendo y durante un parto.

-¡Lo se, idiotas!- replicó Akai molesto-. Lo que quiero decir es que aun así, nadie tiene el poder suficiente para hacer una afrenta directa.

-¿Y si fueran varios, Akai?- replicó Orochimaru.

-Imposible, una alianza por un poder tan grande terminaría en traición- replicó el anciano rascándose su oreja izquierda-. Nadie podría…

-¡Exacto!- replicó Minato con mirada perdida-. Nadie hará una alianza… pero es posible que más de una aldea decida atacar, con la esperanza de que durante el disturbio puedan apoderarse de la bestia.

-Es una idea muy arriesgada…- comentó Akai pensativo.

-En tiempos de crisis- puntualizó Minato-. La hoja, la lluvia, la cascada y la roca son las únicas aldeas que cuenta con Jinchuriki; aunque es más fácil capturar un Biju libre, las repercusiones de la primer guerra ninja no pasan desapercibidas para nadie… Y el enemigo mas fuerte se vuelve el primer blanco a derrotar en una situación tan delicada.

-Apunta al más alto y que su caída aplaste a los pequeños- rió Orochimaru.

-Bien, no me interesa- replicó Akai-. No estoy aquí por las intrigas políticas o la lucha de poder. Yo solamente estoy aquí por Ebisu…

-Lo entiendo, maestro- sonrió Minato-. Y agradeceria mucho que eliminaras cualquier "peligro potencial" hacia tu pupilo…unicamente tu pupilo.

Akai soltó una carcajada y dio una palmada a Minato.

-Si algún desgraciado toca a Kushina, desgarrare sus cuerdas vocales con mis propios dientes- comentó Akai de forma confidencial-. Tu sabes… "peligros potenciales"...

-Gracias…- dijo Minato con una reverencia.

-¿Y el torneo?- inquirió Akai.

-Están listos los preparativos, solo falta la fecha señalada para dejar que los chicos sanen sus heridas- respondió Orochimaru sonriendo.

-¿Donde esta Jiraiya?- inquirió Akai mirando a Orochimaru.

-Tsunade y él están cogi…

-¡Fueron por información a los alrededores!- interrumpió Minato molesto-. Buscan indicios que alguien prepare una emboscada…

-Una invasión, Minato- corrigió Orochimaru-. Emboscada es cuando tu estas persiguiendo al enemigo y te ponen una trampa…

-Estoy nervioso, Orochimaru- replicó Minato sonriendo-. No es un buen momento para… para actuar como "tu"...

-Jejeje… supongo que cualquier otro se ofendería- rio Orochimaru.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, y todos voltearon a ver, para recibir a una deslumbrante mujer de pelo rojizo avanzar alegremente; su panza, si bien no demasiado grande, dejaba de manifiesto su embarazo. Un embarazo que curiosamente la hacia lucir mas chica que su edad real: tal vez debido a la sonrisa infantil en su rostro. O un poco a las mejillas mas infladas que por supuesto Minato nunca comentaria… Ni ninguno de los otros dos presentes o cualquier miembro de la aldea que conociera a Kushina Uzumaki.

-¡Minato!- llamó la mujer-. Sarutobi te busca, trae los informes de la guardia nocturna…

-Se los encargue a Seiko- replicó Minato sonriendo.

-Sabes que la jubilación de Sarutobi es meramente formalidad: nunca dejará de cuidar de la aldea…

-Ese viejo tonto- dijo Orochimaru con diversión.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- rió Minato encogiéndose de hombros hacia sus compañeros y avanzando hacia su esposa-. Ojala nunca cambien…

Minato se adelantó y abrazó con fuerza a su esposa, a la cual alzó con una prestigiosa habilidad cuyo mérito no estaba en levantarla, sino en hacerlo con un brazo y procurando no realizar la menor presión sobre el estómago. Kushina se sonrojó y dio palmaditas sobre el pecho de su esposo, pero sonreía con complacencia. Akai y Orochimaru intercambiaron una mirada y se giraron, dejando un poco de privacidad a los jóvenes, que se besaron con pasión y ternura.

-¿No haz pensado en casarte?- preguntó Akai a Orochimaru.

-Mi última pareja me dejo por ser demasiado "profesional"- suspiró Orochimaru.

-Supongo que habemos hombres hechos para la guerra- comentó Akai con mirada fría-. Aquellos que hacemos cosas indecibles por el bien mayor…

-Acuñaron un nuevo término- respondió Orochimaru sonriendo-. "Fanáticos radicales"...

-Radical es creer que todas las vidas valen lo mismo- replicó Akai riendo.

-Si, a eso se refieren…

-Es una lastima, Orochimaru- dijo Akai sonriendo-. Eres un tipo inteligente y gracioso, serias buen padre…

-Nunca quito el dedo del renglón- rió el joven pálido.

* * *

-¡Hermano!

-¡Netsubi!

El chico se agachó y abrazó a la pequeña niña de pelo blanco, levantandola con un abrazo fraternal; la niña hizo cara de asco, porque el joven estaba lleno de tierra y hojas, pero después soltó una carcajada y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Posteriormente se limpió la boca, escupiendo un poco. El chico a su lado también soltó una carcajada.

-Una Uchiha de pelo blanco- comentó Itachi-. Que curioso…

-Dicen los ancianos que es una muestra de gran poder- replicó Shisui sonriendo-. Aunque es una monada…

-Un frijol en el arroz- rió Itachi.

-Si, pues ya vere a tu hermanito- comentó Shisui con burla-. Dicen que nacio con los pulmones mas fuertes de la aldea, no solo del clan.

-Es un poco gritón- admitió Itachi encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todas estas misiones… ni siquiera he podido estar con mi propia familia- suspiro Shisui-. Pero me alegra que los conflictos hayan terminado; es un buen momento para la aldea.

-Si, desde que terminaron de construir los muros de la aldea- dijo Itachi mirando alrededor la estructura-. Es increible las medidas de seguridad que el cuarto ha implementado; Sasuke crecerá en un lugar seguro y prácticamente impenetrable…

-¿Es el nombre de tu hermano?- inquirió Shisui sonriendo.

-Si… ¿No te lo había dicho?- preguntó Itachi confundido-. Su nombre es Sasuke.

-Sasuke ya tiene un hermano fuerte que lo proteja…

-Netsubi también- dijo Itachi sonriendo-. Y más allá de eso, la muralla protegerá a sus hermanos…

-Mientras estén en casa- replicó Shisui.

-Es cuando importa- respondió Itachi-. Poder dormir tranquilos…

Ambos chicos caminaban por las calles de la aldea, platicando tranquilamente; tanto para ellos, como para la pequeña niña que Shisui cargaba, carecía de importancia o tal vez ni siquiera notaban las miradas de temor y como la gente rodeaba o prácticamente corría para no estar cerca de ellos. Pero no continuó mucho más cuando llegaron a una calle principal, con una fuente; la gente siguió abriendo espacio para dejarlos pasar, y en el alboroto de pronto la gente se retiró, dejando que dos caminos definidos por los aldeanos se cruzarán por la mera casualidad. Uno era el camino del rechazo, donde las personas guardaban su distancia y los miraban con recelo: el camino de los Uchiha. El otro era el camino de la admiración, el respeto y la veneración, donde las personas seguían con la mirada y el corazón el trayecto de tan venerables miembros: el camino de los Hyuga.

Los jóvenes Uchiha se detuvieron atónitos, al encontrarse de frente con la cuadrilla Hyuga. Se trataba de Hizashi, el máximo protector de la familia secundaria, un hombre enorme de pelo largo y pulcro, vestido de forma tradicional y honorable, que escoltaba a una mujer embarazada, de mirada cálida y amable que sin embargo no dejó de demostrar su miedo al toparse con ellos: ya fuera por miedo a la reacción de sus acompañantes o de los propios Uchiha, el punto es que el miedo estaba ahí. El tercer miembro de la acometida era un chico joven de pelo corto y negro, con la característica fría mirada Hyuga pero una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Portaba un protector en la frente y vestía una chaqueta con el pecho descubierto, en un conjunto gris; no podria tener mas de quince años. El cuarto y último miembro era un niño pequeño de unos dos años o menos, sonriente y tranquilo. Por orden se trataban de Hizashi, Haruko, Hachi y Neji. Todos ellos bien conocidos por los Uchiha que tuvieron la desgracia de toparse con ellos.

Shisui agacho la mirada y se hizo a un lado, mientras su pequeña hermana se escondía contra su hombro sin decir una palabra; Itachi siguió a su acompañante girando con tranquilidad, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro y lo obligó a girarse. Itachi respondió al impulso, retirando la mano con un golpe y cuando quedó de frente supo que acababa de cometer un error. Hizashi mantenía su mano en alto, mirando con recelo al Uchiha, un murmullo de indignación se escuchó entre los presentes que aún vigilaban a ambos bandos con interés.

-Puedo dejar pasar eso, Uchiha- dijo Hizashi bajando su mano con frialdad-. Pero no puedo dejar de notar la falta de respeto que supone no hacer una reverencia ante la esposa del líder del clan Hyuga. O siquiera un inofensivo saludo.

-Los Uchiha no pertenecemos al clan Hyuga- replicó Itachi a la defensiva.

-Y Dios sabe que es mejor asi- respondio Hizashi sonriendo con malicia-. De todos modos, una falta de respeto como esta no puede pasarse por alto…

-Hizashi, todo esta bien- dijo Haruko dando un paso al frente-. No puedo detenerme a que cada miembro de la aldea de una reverencia ante mi…

-Aunque por supuesto, nadie tiene tal obligación- replicó Shisui acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Irrespetuosos!- exclamó Hizashi molestó-. Los Uchiha deben entender su lugar, Haruko…

-¿Y cual lugar es ese?- replicó Itachi molesto.

-Padre…- susurró Neji acercándose al hombre.

-Maestro, no creo que sea necesario- comentó el chico dando un paso al frente.

-Hachi, no debes ser blando- replicó Hizashi molesto.

-No queremos problemas- replicó Shisui con tranquilidad-. Nos retiramos…

-¿No quieren problemas?- se burlo alguno de los testigos-. Si los Uchiha aman los conflictos…

-Y los Hyuga somos intermediarios- replicó Haruko alzando la voz-. Y nunca comenzamos ninguna clase de conflicto, Hizashi…

-Si, mi señora- asintió el hombre con una reverencia-. Lo lamento…

-Y si, joven Uchiha- exclamó la mujer girandose hacia los chicos-. Nadie mas que mi propio clan me debe obediencia y respeto; pero existe algo llamado "cortesía" que le abrirá muchas puertas en el futuro si decide ejercerla…

-Por supuesto, maestra- respondió Itachi dando un paso al frente-. Aunque la cortesía debe ofrecer por ambas partes, o se confunde con sumisión...

Hizashi se levantó y dio un paso al frente furioso, desenvainando una Katana; Itachi hizo lo propio con la suya y se puso en defensa, pero Haruko se interpuso y miró de forma furiosa al Hyuga, quien retrocedió con mirada furiosa; agarró a su hijo de una mano y no dijeron nada más.

-Creo que las prisas nos han tomado a ambas familias por sorpresa- replicó Haruko con una sonrisa-. Joven Uchiha, le aseguro no volverá a pasar…

-Lo lamentamos- agregó Hachi haciendo una reverencia.

-También nosotros- dijo Itachi con una reverencia y pateando a Shisui para que hiciera lo propio.

Los Hyuga no dijeron nada mas y comenzaron a alejarse, aunque Hachi se giró y dando unos pasos se devolvió a donde los Uchiha, que los observaban con recelo.

-Esperó ansioso patear unos traseros Uchiha en el torneo- dijo el chico sonriendo con inocencia-. Legal, justificado y totalmente satisfactorio…

-Aunque bien podríamos romperte las rodillas antes que lo logres- replicó Shisui con una sonrisa amable.

-Ya veremos, Uchihas…

-Ya veremos, Hyuga- respondió Itachi con serenidad.

Hachi soltó una carcajada y volvió con su grupo, mientras una asustada Netsubi se apretaba fuertemente contra su hermano, al borde de las lágrimas. Shisui acarició su pelo, tranquilizandola con palabras dulces mientras la gente a su alrededor dejaban de lado el evento y continuaban circulando con normalidad. Itachi continuó observandolos hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

-Son unos imbéciles, no se como la maestra Uzumaki puede tolerarlos- comentó Shisui sonriendo-. Siempre con esos aires de superioridad.

-Dicen que Haruko es distinta- respondió Itachi con tranquilidad-. Aunque a mi me siguió dando la impresión de ser una Hyuga. Es a ella a quien la maestra visita, no a los Hyuga.

-¿Qué motivos tendría?

-Es una ermitaña- explicó Itachi-. O al menos lo era antes de embarazarse…

-¿Y?

-La maestra es una Jinchuriki- replicó Itachi sonriendo-. Los Jinchuriki y los ermitaños tienen una relación estrecha: los ermitaños se aseguran de matar cualquier Jinchuriki corrupto.

-¿Y qué sucede cuando el corrupto es el ermitaño?- inquirió Shisui reflexivo.

-El Jinchuriki muere de cualquier manera- respondió Itachi encogiéndose de hombros-. Vámonos, nos esperan en la villa…

-¿Deberíamos decirle esto al clan?- preguntó Shisui pensativo.

-No hay necesidad. Hizashi no tiene ningún poder real. Todo quedará olvidado en unos días, tal vez incluso antes del torneo…

-Eso espero.

-Yo también.

**Fin Capitulo 01**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Arrancando con esta nueva serie limitada que he decidido nombrar "Crónicas de Legión" ¿Porque hacerlo un fic independiente de "Aliados"? No hay más motivo que el simple hecho de que prefiero desarrollar íntegramente la trama principal de las crónicas… Y en este momento muchos de ustedes preguntaran ¿Qué puedo esperar de "crónicas"?

Crónicas de Legion es un pequeño proyecto que abordará los tres incidentes que marcaron los eventos y universo de "Aliados". Estos tres eventos son el ataque del Kyubi (el incidente Uzumaki) con su respectivo trasfondo, años después la masacre de Itachi (el incidente Uchiha) y por último el ataque de la niebla (el incidente Hyuga), que cronológicamente es posterior al incidente Uchiha, pero que para evitar spoilers innecesarios será abordado de esa forma.

Este proyecto les mostrará no solo los eventos que marcaron la vida de Naruto, Sasuke, Netsubi, Hinata y los otros héroes de "Aliados", sino que aborda las vidas mismas de los antecesores (o en el caso de los mayores, los propios personajes) durante dichos eventos, dando un panorama amplio de cómo sucedieron las cosas, porque sucedieron y que consecuencias tuvieron. Cronicas busca complementar de forma amplia el universo de Aliados, aunque sera un "evento" corto.

Espero disfruten y no dejen de comentar! Hasta pronto!


End file.
